


Here Endeth the Lesson

by Polomonkey



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Era, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Lord Favian did not know what it meant to separate an omega from their alpha. He was about to find out.Merlin is kidnapped. Arthur goes to get his true mate back.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1267
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Here Endeth the Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/gifts).



> TheDragon, thank you so much for your lovely prompts, they were delightful! I combined two to give you a kidnapping fic with alpha!Arthur and omega!Merlin - I hope you enjoy it and merry Christmas to you <3
> 
> Huge thank you to the mods for accommodating my personal circumstances - you guys are diamonds
> 
> Content notes: Merlin has his heat induced but there is no non-con, although there are threats of a forced bonding

It’s been two days since Lord Favian and his entourage departed, having failed to secure the land treaty they sought.

It’s been two days since Merlin’s room was found empty.

These two things are not unconnected and Arthur knows it. He has ransacked Favian’s house already, led his knights to raid every dwelling that had ever so much as hosted Favian for the night. He has found nothing. Merlin is gone.

His mate is gone.

Fury and grief tug at Arthur’s heart, leave him aching inside, riven by loss. His knights think him in mourning for a true friend, for a court sorcerer and a valued advisor. None know that Merlin is his omega. That the Great Dragon revealed them to be true mates, that they were handfasted in the autumn, with the promise of telling the world in spring.

 _Just a little longer_ , Merlin kept saying. _Magic is so new to Camelot and true mates so rare. Let us keep our secret a little longer._

And now he’s gone and Arthur is a shell of himself.

Until the serving girl creeps in, eyes wide and voice quavering as she tells him of a dream she had. A vision. Of Merlin held captive in a fortress in Nemeton.

Less than half a candlemark later, Arthur is leading his knights out of the citadel gates.

Lord Favian did not know what it meant to separate an omega from their alpha. He was about to find out.

***

The guards at the door are easily dispatched. Arthur is drawn through the fortress by scent alone, the hint of rosemary that is always about Merlin’s person, mingled with something else he can’t quite fathom. But he can sense his mate’s distress and it spurs him - cutting down assailants as if they were weeds as he forges onwards.

Then. A doorway. Flanked by Gwaine and Leon, Arthur kicks it down to see Favian seated on a would-be throne, two henchmen at his side. And draped across his lap…

Merlin is unhurt, Arthur can assess that much through his blinding rage. He’s dressed only in a flimsy robe and his hands are bound together with iron cuffs, clearly keeping his magic suppressed. He’s gagged and struggling in Favian’s grip, squirming around, but his eyes are a little glazed and there’s a sheen of sweat on his forehead and…

Oh. He’s in heat.

That was the other scent Arthur smelled. Not Merlin’s natural heat aroma but something sharper, almost bitter.

Merlin’s heat isn’t due for ten days. Favian’s induced it.

Arthur raises his sword, jaw tight. He will slaughter Favian and raze this fortress to the ground for what he’s done to Arthur’s mate.

But Favian looks unafraid.

“You’re too late,” he says calmly. “You’ll never make it across the room before I stake my claim.”

He ghosts his fingers over Merlin’s neck to make his intentions clear, the spot where he’ll bite to secure the mating bond.

“I can always kill you after,” Arthur bites out, though he has no intention of letting Favian’s filthy mouth anywhere near Merlin.

“Not without killing him,” Favian says, a note of triumph in his voice. “I knew you’d find me eventually, sire. So I made sure I treated the omega with some very special magic herbs. Once I’ve marked him, we’ll be bonded. And once we’re bonded… his life span will be tied to mine. If you want your precious court sorcerer to live, you’ll have to let me live too.”

Arthur’s hand tightens on his sword.

“I don’t believe you,” he raps out, though in truth he has heard of such a spell. He just can’t bear to countenance it being used against his mate.

He won’t be able to make it across the room in time. Favian can bite Merlin faster than Arthur can reach them.

_It can’t end like this..._

Then he sees a door at the very back of the room slide open, smooth and soundless, and Elyan slips into the room.

Arthur takes a deep breath.

“You’ve had two days to claim him, why so late?” he says, tone goading.

_Keep him distracted._

“He proved rather resistant to the heat induction,” Favian says, one hand idly stroking through Merlin’s hair. Arthur bares his teeth at the sight. “I think it’s all that power. Power which will soon belong to me as his alpha.”

“That’s not how it works,” Gwaine shouts suddenly, eyes narrowed with anger. “You don’t own an omega. You don’t control them!”

It’s a calculated outburst. He’s seen Elyan too, Arthur realises. Their fellow knight is creeping closer to the mock throne, sword clutched tightly in hand.

Favian sneers.

“Maybe the honourable knights of Camelot don’t. But I intend to be a proper alpha. Whip his disobedience into shape, teach him who his master is.”

His lips curve into a mocking smile.

“Are you jealous, King Arthur? Do you wish you’d claimed him first? And now you have to watch as I make the most powerful sorcerer in the five kingdoms my own personal omega bitch-”

Elyan’s sword is at Favian’s throat. The two henchmen start forward but Gwaine and Leon have already leapt into action, parrying their swords. They’re dead within seconds and then it’s just Favian alone, trembling, Elyan’s blade a hair’s breadth from his flesh.

Arthur advances slowly, sheathing his sword.

“You made three mistakes, Favian,” he says, low and dangerous. “The first was kidnapping my most beloved subject, the one person that the citizens of Camelot would move heaven and earth to recover.

The second was thinking that you could ever control him - so weak and pathetic a man as you against a sorcerer of his might.

And the third…”

Arthur pauses, lets the growl rise in his throat, lets his alpha instincts take over.

“The third mistake was trying to claim _my_ omega.”

Favian’s face goes white. Arthur ignores the shocked looks of his knights, he only has eyes for Merlin now, half conscious but still struggling to be free of that bastard’s arms.

Arthur picks him up, drawing him easily from Favian’s unresisting grip.

He removes the gag and holds his mate close a moment, breathing in his scent, heady with relief and affection. Then he gently hands Merlin over to Leon, and unsheathes his sword again.

“Here endeth the lesson, Favian,” Arthur says softly. “It will not be one you live to share.”

Then he drives his blade through the wicked man’s heart.

***

Merlin needs a physician, but Arthur can’t bear to keep him in that fortress a moment longer so they risk the short ride to nearby Balor and Lady Elspeth’s castle, an old friend of Arthur’s.

She procures Merlin a chamber immediately and a healer - Muriel - to attend him, though Arthur won’t leave Merlin’s side and snaps at anyone who gets too near. Elyan borrows some blacksmith’s equipment to break Merlin’s cuffs and then the knights retreat to supper at Arthur’s behest. He needs to be alone with his mate.

After some time, Muriel finishes her ministrations.

“Physically, he is uninjured,” she says, removing the cool cloth from Merlin’s forehead. “I have countered the effects of the herbs and the spell but one thing I cannot do is end his heat.”

She sighs.

“May I ask if he is mated-”

“Yes,” Arthur grits out. “I’m his mate.”

It should feel strange to say it out loud but it’s natural, so natural, he wishes they’d done it before and then Favian might never have tried to take Merlin away-

“Well, sire,” Muriel says, standing up from her kneeling position by the bed. “At the risk of sounding too forward, the best healing can be done by you from here.”

“Is he in his right mind?” Arthur says, for he won’t take Merlin if those herbs still have him half-dazed and suggestible, just like Favian wanted him. It would be too much of a violation.

“He is simply in a normal heat now, sire,” she says sympathetically. “When he wakes up his mind should be clear. Feed him this broth, give him plenty of water, then take care of the rest in the natural way.”

She takes her leave and Arthur moves to sit on the bed, carding his hand through Merlin’s sweaty hair. He leans down to press a kiss to his forehead and Merlin stirs.

“Arthur.”

“I’m here, love,” Arthur says, stroking his cheek.

“Favian…”

“Is dead,” Arthur says.

Merlin furrows his brow.

“You ran him through,” he says after a pause.

“I did.”

“You should have let me help,” Merlin mumbles and Arthur laughs, moving up the bed to gather Merlin into his arms.

They stay locked in an embrace for quite some time, breathing each other in.

“He didn’t touch you?” Arthur murmurs into Merlin’s hair, his unspoken fear voiced.

“No,” Merlin says quietly, head buried in Arthur’s chest. “He wanted me in heat first. And I kept kicking him whenever he came near.”

Arthur laughs again, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s head.

“He had no idea what he was getting into with you.”

“No,” Merlin agrees and then he shivers suddenly.

“Love?” Arthur says, alarmed.

“Just m’heat,” Merlin says thickly.

“Drink this,” Arthur says, picking up the cup of water. He trickles it into Merlin’s mouth and then feeds him the broth, trying to ignore how Merlin’s growing warmer beneath him, his shivers becoming more pronounced.

Eventually, Merlin pushes the spoon away.

“I don’t need broth, Arthur.”

“You’ve been through an ordeal…”

Merlin fixes him with a look.

“Yes, and I’d like to get back to normal now. And normal is having my heat with you.”

Arthur sets the bowl down on the side.

“If you need more time...”

Merlin answers that question by pressing the heel of his hand against Arthur’s cock.

“Please, alpha,” he breathes and Arthur is powerless to resist.

He makes short work of the tunic and breeches he lent Merlin and bites his lip to see his omega laid out in front of him, bare and pale and entirely beautiful. Merlin’s cock is straining upwards and when Arthur spreads his legs, Merlin is wet with slick.

His hole is rosebud pink and opens easily to Arthur’s finger, it’s clear Merlin’s heat is reaching its peak. All the omega’s previous restraint seems to desert him as Arthur probes inside and he thrashes on the bed, letting out a whimper.

“I can’t-”

Merlin is hot to the touch, even in the cool winter air, and he’s even warmer inside. Arthur’s own cock is twitching in his breeches, desperate to thrust and knot and claim. He withdraws his finger and pulls off his own clothes before lying down on top of Merlin, covering the omega with his own body.

Merlin squirms pleasurably beneath him, his hips rutting upwards. Arthur’s soothes his mouth with a kiss, tugs Merlin’s hair sharply to bring him back to himself, remind him that Arthur’s here to take care of him. He nips at Merlin’s neck and Merlin groans, tipping his head back.

“More.”

Arthur obliges, sucking love bites into Merlin’s neck, kissing his cheek, his hair, his ears. He keeps Merlin pinned with his body weight, knowing how his omega loves to be held down.

He trails kisses down Merlin’s chest, paying special attention to his swollen nipples, all pink and hard in preparation for his heat. He keeps Merlin’s hands pinned to his side as he laves his tongue across his nipples - Merlin groans and thrashes but he can’t move unless Arthur lets him. He bucks upwards and Arthur clicks his tongue in remonstrance, pushing down harder until Merlin practically melts into the bed-sheets, suddenly boneless.

“Good boy,” Arthur tells him, keeping a firm hold on Merlin’s arms.

“A-Arthur,” Merlin stutters out and Arthur bites down gently on his nipple.

“Arthur?”

“Alpha!” Merlin cries out and Arthur rewards him with a kiss to the hips before nosing at his crotch, at the soft bed of curls where Merlin’s cock protrudes.

Merlin shivers with his whole body.

“Alpha, please,” he whines and Arthur decides that’s enough teasing, opening his mouth to swallow Merlin’s cock down to the root. Merlin’s much smaller than him and he can deepthroat with little problem, something that drives his omega absolutely wild.

He sucks and licks until Merlin is shaking beneath him. Arthur still has his omega’s arms pinned, he knows how secure it makes Merlin feel, but he lets them go now and releases Merlin’s cock. He places his hands on Merlin’s thighs and pushes his legs apart, drinking in Merlin’s gasp. Merlin’s hole is visible once more, leaking slick and looking so needy that Arthur can hardly stand it.

“You’re soaked,” he says reverently and Merlin groans in frustration.

“Do something about it.”

“Patience,” Arthur admonishes, tapping Merlin’s thigh. “I don’t know yet whether to give you my fingers… or my tongue… or my cock…”

“Oh gods, alpha.”

Arthur shifts down the bed and bends his head to lap at Merlin’s hole. Merlin throws his head back, moaning loudly as Arthur thrusts his tongue deeper. His omega tastes so sweet and Arthur can feel his cock almost aching to get inside.

He can’t wait any longer. He presses the tip to Merlin’s entrance and his omega makes a breathy sound of encouragement.

“You want my knot?”

“Yes, gods, yes.”

Merlin’s face is flushed, his hands fisted tight in the sheets, and Arthur takes a second to appreciate his beauty before he pushes inside.

Merlin is so tight. Arthur doesn’t think he’ll ever take this for granted. So tight and hot and inviting, it feels like he’s clinging to Arthur, welcoming his cock deep inside his body.

He grunts as he bottoms out and Merlin sighs in pleasure.

“Harder...”

Arthur nearly loses it to hear that, he pulls back out and thrusts in again, intoxicated by the heat around him. He leans forward again to pin Merlin’s body down, loving how easily he can manhandle his omega. He bites at Merlin’s lips and Merlin rewards him with a throaty moan, hands coming up to fist in Arthur’s hair.

It tips Arthur over the edge and he pulls out. Merlin whines in protest but Arthur grabs the omega by his hips and lifts him, lowering him down onto Arthur’s cock.

Merlin whimpers, back pressed against Arthur’s chest, helpless to move as Arthur thrusts up inside him.

Arthur feels all his most possessive instincts rush through him, he grazes Merlin’s neck with his teeth and sucks another lovebite there, hungry for his omega’s skin. He wants to mark him so that no one will ever touch him again, so that everyone will know that they belong to each other and nothing will ever break that bond.

He growls and picks up speed, lifting Merlin by his hips and slamming him back down on his cock. Merlin is panting out his pleasure, one hand fluttering at his own cock, tugging it slowly. Arthur’s knot is beginning to swell and he gets a dizzy hit of adrenaline, biting down hard on Merlin’s shoulder and pressing his fingers into Merlin’s hips. Merlin’s hand quickens on his cock and Arthur matches pace with his thrusts, forcing his way ever deeper inside his pliant omega, overwhelmed by ecstasy.

Merlin clenches around him and the dam breaks, Arthur comes with a shout, tipping them both onto their side. For a few seconds he can only breathe and then he gets the wherewithal to move his hand to where Merlin’s hand is still desperately stripping his cock and help push him over the edge.

Merlin tightens around Arthur’s knot when he comes and it sends a wave of fresh pleasure through them both. Merlin slumps almost immediately, worn out, and Arthur wraps his arms around him. They’ll be securely knotted together for several minutes more and Arthur knows how intense the experience is for his omega. He kisses the back of Merlin’s neck and whispers sweet things in his ear until Merlin comes back to himself.

“That was incredible,” he says, sounding utterly spent, and Arthur hugs him closer.

“You’re incredible,” he says and Merlin laughs. Gods, Arthur had missed that sound these last two days. He’d come so close to losing it.

“When we get back to Camelot,” he murmurs into Merlin’s neck, “we’ll announce our handfasting. And the fact that we’re true mates. No more secrets.”

Merlin exhales.

“Yes,” he says at last. “It’s time. Time everyone knew you belong to me.”

“And you to me.”

Merlin sighs with contentment, snuggling back against Arthur.

“Sleep now, my love,” Arthur says and pulls the blanket up over them, ready to find rest in his beloved’s arms.


End file.
